Cellular networks may span large geographical regions with multiple base stations scattered providing coverage for the networks. Substantial amounts of data may be transferred from one node to another, where the nodes may include mobile and cellular devices and computing systems that may provide resources, such as web pages, audio files, video files, and other types of data. Due to the ubiquitous nature of mobile and cellular devices, 3G and 4G cellular networks may suffer from increasing demands on the limited spectrum bandwidth. For example, high levels of video downloads and increased generalized Value Added Services (VAS) may negatively affect the cellular network. The resulting network congestions and possible bandwidth inadequacy may contribute to a poor user experience due to the unavailability of requested resources. Telecommunication companies may seek to optimize the usage of the limited available bandwidth to maximize revenue and enhance the experience of the user.